Metamerism
by RainyRain123
Summary: Senja kelabu, balon udara, dan Levi yang benci menunggu. [AU, drabble]


_Disclaimer: Shingeki_ _no_ _Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

 _Note:_ _au_ _. Segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

 **.:** **Metamerism** **:.**

Satu hal yang Levi tahu, ia benci menunggu

* * *

Hujan masih meraung di luar, kala Levi menguap lebar. Senja kelabu. Bulan Desember tidak lagi berusaha menutupi dinginnya sekarang. Tungku-tungku perapian adalah teman, dan coklat hangat di samping selimut tebal adalah pelarian. Tapi tanyakan saja kenapa Levi jauh dari semuanya.

Karena jawabannya hanya, "Akan kubunuh kacamata itu."

Adalah kombinasi Hanji Zoë dan pesan singkat di tengah malam buta yang membuatnya harus menggertakkan gigi di sini. Bertemankan sayup lagu entah apa dan wangi kopi, di sudut tenang kantin sepi. Belum ada tanda-tanda manusia abnormal itu tiba, jadi pria itu melanjutkan lamunan sambil memutar-mutar kotak beludru kecil beraksen merah di tangannya, pelan.

Agaknya Levi sempat tertidur beberapa jenak, karena dia tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar tawa familier yang menelusup paksa ke telinga.

Mengganggu.

Toleh kanan, yang dia temui di balik kaca berembun adalah sosok kuyup yang merentangkan tangannya memeluk hujan.

Dan tawanya itulah yang berhasil membuat sudut bibir Levi terangkat beberapa derajat.

"Woohooo! Hujan, hujan, turunlah~"

Levi menggelengkan kepala. Serius. Umur berapa gadis itu sekarang? "Oi, mata empat!"

Hanji belum menoleh. Masih saja tertawa bahagia pada langit, membuat Levi ingin menyentil dahi lebarnya. Lalu, saat Levi beranjak menghampiri, gadis itu baru membuat jalur pandang kepadanya. Berseru tawa, "Cuaca yang tepat untuk naik balon udara malam-malam!"

Levi mendengus, tapi tak urung tersenyum juga.

.

"Aku akan menikah besok."

Levi hampir tersedak ludah sendiri. Tapi dia tahan. Gondola yang jadi pijakan dirinya dan Hanji bergoyang pelan. Waktu ditolehnya, mata sienna di balik dua keping kaca itu bercahaya oleh api. "Aku akan menikah besok."

Levi lupa bernapas, atau berpikir, atau keduanya. Sebab itu dia malah menggumam, "Hn."

"Heeei, apa-apaan itu?!" Hanji menyilangkan tangan, "Aku jauh-jauh datang bertemu denganmu bukan untuk mendengar 'hn'."

Levi mengerutkan dahi. Mengais-ngais perasaan apa yang sekarang berkecamuk di dada. Senang? Bukan, ini lebih aneh. Sedih? Lebih kompleks. Tapi entahlah. Senyum Hanji sekarang benar-benar merusak hatinya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, katamu? Mana ucapan selamatnya?"

Meneguk ludah, "Lupa kubawa."

Hanji mengeluarkan tawa paksa. "Kau tidak bisa serius, ya?"

Malas bicara, mata kusam pria itu mencari hal-hal acak di hadapannya. Rambut coklat panjang kusut yang diikat asal, wangi lemon yang menguar dari pakaian, bahkan tangan tremor yang memegang tepi gondola. Dan Hanji yang tersenyum sambil berlinang air mata.

Lalu dia tahu betapa kuat usaha gadis ini bahkan untuk mencoba berdiri.

"Aku ... tidak datang padamu untuk mendengar itu," dia terseguk dengan bibir bergetar. "Katakan apa yang mau kaukatakan, Levi. Jangan menyesal setelah ini."

Tendensi untuk meraih tangan itu ada. Kuat, malah. Untuk menariknya dan menepuk kepalanya, atau menghapus air mata dan memeluknya ringan. Ada. Levi bersumpah. Tapi dia geming. Terlebih karena kompilasi percakapannya dari tadi petang dengan gadis ini menumpulkan saraf otaknya.

Hujan—gemetar—gemintang—tawa—menikah—balon udara—gaun pengantin—besok—

Dan bayangan Hanji yang dikenalnya dari dulu mulai berubah.

Jemarinya terbentur kotak kecil di saku celana. Agak gamang sebelum berbisik lemah, "Aku tidak akan menyesal, kacamata."

Gerimis lagi-lagi mengejeknya.

.

Levi benci menunggu.

Berkali-kali dia mendecih. Pada pohon apel di atas sana, pada gelombang obrolan di belakangnya, pada matahari yang seperti bisa tenggelam kapan saja.

Dan pada anomali degup jantungnya.

Kerumunan di belakang sana tiba-tiba terdiam menjadi desahan sporadis. Dan seakan diaba-aba, Levi menoleh untuk tahu.

Segalanya berkelebat: senja bulan Desember, awan bergumpal berwarna jingga, kehangatan semu musim dingin, aroma apel yang terbawa lari dari dalam tanah. Tangan Levi masuk ke saku dan menemukan kotak itu.

Levi benci menunggu.

"Hai."

Tapi harga itu terbilang pantas, terlebih karena Hanji terlihat berkilau. Putih. Bersih. Dengan cadar keperakan di bawah kanopi gundul apel tua dan jalinan tangkai anemone. Seperti salju kepagian yang terbang berputar, dan mengisi spasi di samping kirinya. Mengklaim tempatnya.

Ragu dan tegang, dia memaksakan senyuman, "Tidak menyesal, Levi?"

Pria itu mengais-ngais perasaan di dadanya. Yang dia temukan adalah damai.

"Selamanya, kacamata."

Cincin—janji—masa depan. Lalu mereka meneguhkan benang merah bersama.

* * *

.

 _{metamerisme—warna yang ada di bawah satu sumber cahaya dapat terlihat berdeda di bawah cahaya lain. anemone—bahasa bunganya berarti aku cinta padamu}_

 _a/n: eng ing eeeng! saya cinta plottwist, tapi entah ini nyambung atau nggak —,— kenapa saya ambil metamerisme? karena satu cerita dari satu sudut pandang, bisa didefinisikan berbeda di sudut pandang lainnya, layaknya levihan ini ehe. u_ _m, nggak jelas ya?_ _s_ _alah saya sih._ _t_ _emanya gini-gini amat._ _y_ _ah ini untuk membayar fik saya yang itu, yang sedih-sedih melulu, hehe._ _j_ _adi saya buat yang aneh begini deh_ _:9_

 _l_ _alu kepada:_ _ **BebeBenita**_ _,_ _hoshino kaze_ _,_ _ **r**_ _,_ _Un Mi-joon_ _,_ _ **an username**_ _,_ _yeongwonhii_ _,_ _ **Spica Zoe**_ _,_ _anniqasalwa_ _,_ _ **zielle**_ _,_ _ael fyragh_ _,_ _ **shigatsu-sanjyunichi**_ _,_ _Gery O Donut_ _,_ _ **LastMelodya**_ _,_ _Saaraa_ _,_ _ **Shuben**_ _,_ _ameliyafbry04_ _,_ _ **Ephemeral Fantasy**_ _,_ _Claire Chevalier_ _, dan_ _ **semua pembaca**_ _yang tidak bias saya tulis satu-satu; t_ _erima kasih banyak!_ _saya ini amatir, tapi entah sudah berapa kali kalian buat saya bahagia. awalnya nggak tau gimana membalas kebaikan kalian, tapi tiba-tiba dapet ide ini, dan langsung saya buat. saya harap kalian suka walau ini benar-benar gaje /.\_

 _oh ya,_ kemungkinan _ini Levihan terakhir saya._ _j_ _adi terima kasih banyak, banyak sekali,_ _karena_ _sudah bersama-sama saya selama ini dalam pelayaran kapal kita semua._ _s_ _aya harap kalian semua bahagia di dunia nyata :'D_

 _sampai jumpa!_

 ** _(RainyRain123: 2013 – 201_** ** _6_** ** _)_**


End file.
